Truth or Dare
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Cerita lama yang aku publish kembali. Semoga ada yang masih ingat, dan yang baru tau semoga suka. Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Bj: well, langsung ajh. Satu lagi fic NaLu dari Bjtatihowo atas request dari **Alicia Blue**.

Reader: yup, dia minta fic rated T. Kali ini pendek, aku jamin.. berhubung idenya sudah ada. Kurasa jadinya 2 shoot ato 3 shoot. Ga sepanjang ficku yang lain.. oh iya, kalian bisa request pairing. Tapi tetap dengan NaLu yang di prioritaskan. Berhubung ini requestnya mintanya rated T yang agak nge fluff gitu. Kalian juga bisa request adegan tersebut

Bj: karena aku males, langsung cekidot ya!

Reader: jika ada kesamaan ide, kami mohon maaf. Bukan bermaksud meniru, tapi kami sadar bahwa ide ini sudah umum. Jadinya minta maaf duluan.

Bj: Happy reading please…

**TRUTH OR DARE**

**By: bjtatihowo**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing: Lucy and Natsu**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING: Gajeness,, alay, humor garing, romance perlu di pertanyakan, typo, OOC, dll**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, dimana sang mentari menyapa sang awan putih. Perlahan terlihat segerombol burung gereja sedang terbang dan berkicau dengan riangnya. Menambah kedamaian suasana pagi ini. Tenang, aman, dan damai. Itulah yang tergambarkan. Namun sayang beribu sayang, kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika segerombolan burung gereja tersebut. Bertengger di atas bangungan bertuliskan Fairy Tail itu.

"AKU AKAAAN MENGALAHKAN MU PANGERAN BOXER… _RAIENRYU NO HOUKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.._" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pink sembari mengeluarkan api berpadu dengan listrik dari mulutnya.

Dan seseorang yang di panggilnya Pangeran _Boxer_ itu, karena dia hanya memakai _boxer_. "Kau lambat _flame head_" sahut orang tersebut sambil menghindar serangan tersebut, alhasil raungan naga api dan petir itu sukses mengenai segerombolan burung gereja. Hingga burung gereja tersebut, matang dan bahkan mungkin hangus hingga nyawa mereka melayang.

"Mereka mulai lagi!" sahut seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tengah duduk di bar.

Dan disebelah gadis berambut blonde itu, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut biru pekat diikat dua. Sembari menggendong seekor kucing, atau lebih tepatnya exceed berwarna putih "Seperti setelah ini aku harus menyiapkan sihir pengobatan untuk mereka!" sahut gadis itu sambil _sweat drop_.

Tiba-tiba disela-sela pembicaraan ke dua gadis itu. Muncullah seekor kucing terbang dengan nama _keren _exceed. Datang menuju kearah mereka.

"Charlaa.." panggil kucing itu dengan membawa seekor ikan berpita merah muda di tangannya.

"Ada apa kucing jantan?" tanya Charla.

Kucing itu mendarat, dan menyodorkan ikan yang sudah di ikat oleh pita. "Mau ikan?" tanya kucing tersebut.

"Tidak.." sahut Charla.

"Kau ditolak lagi Happy!" sahut gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. "Dia hanya malu padaku Lucy!" sahut Happy.

"BRAKKKKKKK…" tiba-tiba pintu _guild_ Fairy Tail itu terbuka.

"Erza~san." gadis kecil berambut biru pekat.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut putih keluar dari balik bar. "Selamat datang Erza! Bagaimana misimu?"

"Aku kembali, misi kali cukup mudah. Dan bagaimana kabarmu Wendy?" tanya gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah _scarlet_ itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut gadis berambut biru pekat yang berwarna Wendy.

"Lalu, Natsu, Gray! Kalian tidak bertengkarkan selama aku tidak ada?" panggil Erza. Dan kini kita bisa melihat Happy _version_ 2.

"Ten..tu.. saja…" sahut lelaki yang hanya memakai _boxer_, dan dikenal dengan nama Gray.

"Ka..Kamii..sahabat baikk… kok …Er..zaa!" sahut lelaki berambut merah muda dan bernama Natsu.

Erza tersenyum kemudian berkata."Baguslah.. Hari ini aku membawa barang bagus!" Gadis berambut merah scarlet itu menuju barang bawaannya membuka salah satu dari tumpukan koper tersebut.

Happy kemudian terbang ke arah Erza dan berkata" Apakah itu ikaannn?" tanya Happy dengan harap-harap cemas.

Erza hanya menggeleng pelan, "Bukan makanan tapi benda!" sahut Erza sembari mengeluarkan sebuah botol.

Seketika semua mata tertegun pada Erza serta botol tersebut.

"_**Seorang Erza Scarlet membawa oleh-oleh botoll?"**_

Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan seluruh anggota _guild _ Fairy Tail. Mengingat _The Great Queen from Fairy Tail_ ini tak pernah membawa oleh-oleh biasa seperti botol. Biasanya oleh-oleh yang di bawa _The Great Titania_ adalah yang seperti tanduk dengan hiasan yang indah, armor baru, atau kostum baru.

Erza hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak perlu sekaget itu. Hari ini aku ingin mengadakan games Truth or Dare." Sahut Erza dengan semangat.

"Wah… Truth or Dare.. aku sudah lama tak memainkannya." Sahut Wendy.

"Apa? Tutt or dara?" tanya Natsu..

Tiba-tiba mendengar perkataan Natsu, lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan seeokor kucing hitam di sebelahnya berdiri, "Dara… muda…JENG..JENGG" lelaki tersebut mulai bernyanyi akan lirik aneh dari Natsu.

Lucy hanya bisa _sweat drop _dengan kelakuan Natsu serta laki-laki tersebut yang dikenal dengan _duo dragon slayer_. "Bukan "Tutt or dara. Tapi Truth or Dare." Sahut Lucy.

"Gajeel, jangan bernyanyi lagi. Lagumu aneh!" sahut Levy yang sejak tadi berkumpul dengan Shadow Gear team dengan sedikit kesal.

Kucing hitam yang ada di samping Gajeel hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Gihe.". Levy yang mendengar hal tersebutpun mendecak kesal. "Lily…" gumam Levy

"Sudahlah Levy~san, Gajeel~kun memang seperti itu."sahut Juvia yang rupanya sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang.

"Lucy nee. Bagaimana cara bermainnya?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikkan.

"Romeoo.." sahut Lucy dengan senang

"Benar juga, banyak yang tidak tahu. Lucy tolong jelaskan aturan mainnya pada semua." Sahut Erza memerintah Lucy.

Lucy kemudian beranjak dari tempatnnya duduk dan mulai menjelaskan.

* * *

Kita harus menunjuk orang pertama untuk memutar botol pertama kali. Kali ini karena yang mengusulkan Erza, maka dialah yang akan menjadi pemain pertama.

Setelah botol di putar dan berhenti, maka seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh mulut botol harus memilih Truth atau Dare. Truth berarti menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh si pemutar botol sejujur-jujurnya. Dare berarti orang tersebut harus melakukan apapun yang di minta si pemutar botol tersebut.

Setelah seseorang yang ditunjuk mulut botol tersebut melaksanakan Truth atau Darenya. Maka orang tersebut berhak memutar botol dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hal tersebut dilakukan hingga para pemain habis.

Setiap orang hanya mendapat satu kali kesempatan. Jika kebetulan mulut botol menunuk kembali ke orang yang sudah bermain sebelumnya, maka sang pemutar botol pada waktu itu berhak memutar botolnya kembali hingga seseorang yang belum pernah bermain ditunjuknya.

Jika pemain tinggal satu, maka tidak perlu memutar botol dan bisa langsung menanyakan Truth or Dare.

* * *

Pemain wajib melaksanakan apa yang di minta si pemutar botol.

"Jadi begitulah!" sahut Lucy mengakhirir penjelasannya yang panjang dan lebar itu.

Kemudian Erza berdecak pinggang. "Jadi siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Erza.

"Tentu sajaaa aku." sahut Lucy.

"Aku…kau juga kan Charla" sahut Wendy.

Charla hanya berpaling, "Tak perlu kau tanyakan, Wendy." Sahut Charla

"Aye…" jawab Happy.

"Hee.. menarik juga! Mau bertaruh _stripper_?" sahut Natsu sambil berapi-api

"Boleh juga.. _flame head_." Sahut Gray dengan pose _ice make_nya.

Dan akhirnya setelah cukup lama, inilah pemain yang terkumpul.

Fairy tail _stronger team_ (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charla), Shadow Gear _team_ (Levy, Jet, Droy), Gajeel, Juvia, Raijinsu, Romeo, Strauss _sibling_.

"Jadi mari kita mulai Truth or Dare" sahut Erza sambil mengangkat botol tersebut.

* * *

Dan kini mereka telah duduk melingkar. Dan Erza telah meletakkan botol tersebut ditengah, bersiap tuk memutar.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Botoll di putar,.. dan botol tersebut.. menunjuk…

* * *

~End chapter 1, TBC~

Bj: fyuhh selesai..

Reader: langsung ajh. Jadi yang mau minta pairing bisa reques lewat p.m ato review di kotak review.

Bj and reader: thx for reading and review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Bj: (pake mic)hai-hai semua.. kembali lagi bersama saya, bjtatihowo aka bu jhos tralala trilili hohoho wokokok. Dengan sebuah fic yang pasti memiliki 3 unsur sebagai berikut: gj, aneh, dan serta pasti tidak jelas. Karena sudah jadi sepaket.

Reader: (balang pake sound system) oi. Kelamaan lu. Udah lama ga di lanjutin pula, intronya juga panjang.

Bj: gomen ne watashi~~ (sambil bawa gitar)

Reader: (angkat babon) MALAH NYANYI

Bj: (masih nyanyi) eh, eh kok gitu sih. Lho kok marah?  
Reader: (balang pake gajah)

Bj: (mati)

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bj: Hal kaya gitu ga mungkin terjadi. Ntar critanya nggegantung khan. So, cekidot (membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi jika yang di atas tersebut terjadi)

Reading: Happy Reading, and Hope you like it. (Ngamuk-ngamuk karena dapat peran yang jelek melulu).

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Kini mereka telah duduk melingkar. Serta Erza telah meletakkan botol tersebut ditengah, bersiap tuk memutar._

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

_Botoll diputar,.. dan botol tersebut.. menunjuk…_

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE**

**By: bjtatihowo**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated:T**

**Pairing: Lucy and Natsu**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING: Gajeness, alay, humor garing, romance perlu di pertanyakan, typo, OOC, dll**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _navi blue_ dengan bandana _orange_ cantik menghias di atasnya.

"Eh…. Aku?" sahut gadis tersebut dengan wajah panik sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pernyataan tersebut di benarkan oleh kedua lelaki yang serempak serta sepontanitas menyebut nama gadis tersebut bersamaan. "Levyyyyyyyyyy…." Sahut kedua lelaki tersebut dengan nada manis yang hanya bisa keluar melalui tenggorokan lelaki. Panggil saja Droy untuk lelaki dengan err…. beban tubuh yang tidak lazim, dan Jet seorang pria kurus dengan kecepatan berlari tingkat internasional atau mungkin lebih.

"Levy~chan, truth or dare?" sahut seorang gadis berambut _blonde _menimpali.  
Sementara itu, seekor kucing yang memiliki ras "Exceed" ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis berambut _blonde_ yang seluruh anggota _Guild _"Fairy Tail" kenal dengan nama Lucy Heartfillia.

Hingga akhirnya kucing exceed berbulu biru tersebut berkata, "Lucy, wajahmu aneh sekaliii!" sahutnya sembari memutar lidah kecilnya.

Kini kita dapat melihat kucing tersebut, tengah terikat disebuah kursi dengan wajah mengenaskan. "Diamlah, kucing bodoh!" sahut gadis yang dipanggil Lucy tersebut, dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari _Fairy Tail Queen _yaitu_ Queen _Erza, yang juga kita kenal dengan sebutan _Titania _Erza.

"Happyyy!" sahut sang pemilik sekaligus orang tua dari kucing tersebut. Karena dia menemukannya dalam keadaan berupa telur, menetaskannya, dan membesarkannya layaknya seorang anak hingga hari ini.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu…." Panggil kucing tersebut yang diketahui bernama Happy, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Segera sang pemilik, yaitu lelaki dengan rambut _spiky_ berwarna merah jambu melepaskan tali yang mengikat Happy. "Happy…" sahut sang pemilik sembari mengangkat kucing kesayangannya ke langit, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan harta karun di bawah kaki pelangi.

"Natsu?" gumam seorang gadis berambut putih pendek, namun bukan berarti dia sudah tua. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Lisanna ini hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan _sweat drop_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil dan manis, keluar dari bibir kecil Levy. "Ano.. Lu-chan, aku pilih truth saja!" sahut Levy dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tepat pada saat itu semua peserta permainan _truth or dare _tersebut menoleh kembali ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Kemudian melihat ke arah gadis berambut _scarlet_ dengan tatapan mata yang sang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ehem" terdengar suara berdehem pelan dari Erza. Perlahan gadis penyihir kelas S tersebut melipat kedua tangannya, diikuti sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya. "Nah, Levy jawablah dengan jujur. Diantara Jet dan Droy siapakah yang akan kamu pilih?" sahut Erza dengan wajah serius.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Terasa aura berat yang mencekam disekitar tempat tersebut. Terlihat pula berbagai macam wajah yang cukup unik, aneh, dan menarik. Kita bisa melihat dimulai dari mata yang melebar, raut wajah penasaran, keringat dingin membasahi tubuh, dan sebagainya. Namun akhirnya keheningan tersebut pecah, saat gadis yang diberi pertanyaan. Levy Mcgarden, menghelakan nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Erza? Tentu saja aku tidak akan memilih satupun diantara mereka berdua." Sahut Levy, yang akhirnya diikuti oleh komentar beserta rekasi dari peserta yang lain. Namun yang paling menonjol adalah 2 orang lelaki dengan raut wajah yang menujukkan bahwa mereka 'amat sangat kecewa sekali' _pake banget_ dengan _background_ langit hitam berpetir.

Perlahan Levy berdiri, dan berkata. "Kita adalah tim, dan dalam anggota tim tidak boleh terdapat hubungan seperti itu karena akan mengganggu pekerjaan. Kita adalah Tim Shadow Gear." Sahut Levy sambari berpose, pose resmi yang diciptakan hanya untuk mereka bertiga, yaitu Levy, Jet, dan Droy sebagai Tim "Shadow Gear". Tepat saat Levy kita juga dapat menyaksikan latar bunga-bunga di belakang Levy disertai dua lelaki bernama Jet dan Droy yang meriuhkan suasana tersebut dengan mengeluarkan suara manis dari tenggorakan lelaki. "Levyyyyyyyy…"

Sementara itu kita dapat melihat peserta lain sedang menonton mereka dengan berbagai macam reaksi, dan ada pula yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Seperti halnya Lucy dan Cana yang tengah _sweat drop_ melihat Tim "Shadow Gear" seperti itu. Ada juga yang seperti tim "Raijinshuu" yang sedang menentang keras pernyataan mereka. Lalu kita dapat melihat, Gray Fullbuster yang masih setia dengan _boxer_nya sudah mulai bertarung lagi dengan lelaki berambut salmon Natsu Dragneel beserta seorang _sky dragon slayer _Wendy Marvels terlihat kebingungan serta berfikir keras adakah cara yang baik dan benar untuk menghentikan perkelahian _best frienemys forever_ tersebut. Sementara Mira dan Lisanna Strauss, tengah tersenyum bahagia melihat keadaan tersebut, namun Elfman Strauss sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari berteriak-teriak "Laki-laki… Laki-laki". Sementara itu Erza sedang menelaah jawaban dari Levy dan berakhir sebagai berikut. "Hemm..keputusan yang bagus." Gumam Erza dengan tangan kanan yang berada di dagunya.

* * *

Setelah semua kejadian tidak jelas tersebut. Kini mereka kembali duduk melingkar dengan botol yang kini di pegang oleh Levy.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku!" sahut Levy bersemangat dan memutar botol tersebut. Botolpun berputar, dan perlahan menjadi pelan. Melewati Gray, kemudian melewati Wendy, Lucy, dan akhirnya berhenti disalah satu anggota tim penjaga Laxus. Seorang lelaki bertopeng dengan lidah yang sering menjulur keluar.

Seketika semua orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan satu ekspresi yang sama, cukup satu kata yang singkat, dan jelas. 'Terkejut'. "BIXLOW" sahut seluruh peserta bersamaan, dengan nada yang sama serta tanpa dikomando mungkin bisa kita sebut reaksi.

"Yeahh!" sahut Bixlow dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Sementara itu para pengikut mungilnya hanya menirukan Bixlow. "Kali ini aku akan memilih dare." sahut Bixlow dengan 5 boneka mungil yang masih menirukan kata-katanya. "Dare,,dare,,"

"Eto…." Gumam Levy pelan. Entah ketakutan atau kebingungan, yang pasti gadis mungil tersebut tidak tahu apa yang harus dimintanya kepada Bixlow. "Jadi apa yang akan kau minta kepada Bixlow?" Tanya seorang kucing berbulu putih, yang tentu saja bisa berbicara dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki. "Charla… Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Gumam Levy pelan dengan nada khawatir.

"Hummm…." Gumam Levy kembali dengan wajah yang serius berfikir. Tiba-tiba Happy exceed biru kesayangan tokoh utama kita Natsu Dragneel terbang melewati Levy sembari membawa bolham lampu di tangannya. Kucing jantan tersebut terbang menuju ke arah Natsu dan menunjukkan bolham lampu di tangannya.

Happy kemudian berkata, "Natsu, tolong nyalakan lampu ini dengan sihir petirmu!" sahut Happy kepada Natsu. Natsu sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan melipat tangannya, kini perlahan berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Raienryu mode." Teriak Natsu, dalam sekejab tubuh lelaki berambut merah jambu tersebut diselubungi oleh api dan petir.

"Happy!" teriak Natsu, kemudian makhluk kecil bernama Happy tersebut melemparkan bolham lampunya ke arah Levy sembari berkata, "Aye sir!". Perlahan Natsu menjulurkan tangannya dan memberi pasokan listrik kepada bolham lampu tersebut, hingga bolham tersebut menyala, dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning. Tepat saat bolham lampu yang menyala tersebut melewati atas kepala Levy, tiba-tiba raut wajah gadis tersebut berubah. Wajahnya menjadi bersemangat karena baru saja mendapatkan ide, mungkin seperti salah satu anak sd yang terdapat pada iklan Ener*von*e atau Ce*re*rovot. Secara spontanitas, Levy bergumam keras. "AHA…" dengan jari telunjuk ditangan kanan mengarah ke atas secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa Levy?" Tanya Lisanna sembari terkejut mendengar gumaman Levy barusan, karena gumaman tersebut cukup keras bahkan bagi telinga manusia biasa seperti Lisanna.

Levy hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata. "Tidak aku baru saja tahu apa yang akan kuminta pada Bixlow."

"Jadi apakah yang akan kau minta?" Tanya Mirajane, yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah adik keluarga Strauss paling muda. "Bukan permintaan besar. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Sahut Levy dengan suara kecilnya.

Kemudian Levy berlari kecil menuju Bixlow. "Bixlow, aku sudah tau apa yang akan kuminta. Hanya saja maukah kau menunggu sebentar?" sahut Levy, tepatnya minta Levy kepada Bixlow.

"Ha?" Gumam Bixlow kebingungan.

Levy kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke pintu gerbang _guild_.

1 detik….

5 detik….

10 detik….

"Aku kembali…" sahut Levy dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"CEPATT…." Teriak seluruh anggota Fairy Tail, karena keterkejutan yang luar biasa sehingga perlu dibinasakan?

"Nah… jadi setelah membuatku menunggu apa yang kau minta?" sahut Bixlow dengan lidah yang sedari tadi masih terjulur keluar. "Tolong, gunakan sihirmu pada boneka ini!" sahut Levy sembari menunjukkan boneka lucu yang berada ditangannya. Semua orang memandanganya dengan heran. _"Untuk apa? Lebih tepatnya sejak tadi setelah dari Fairy Hils, dimana dia membawanya?"_ itu lah yang dipikirkan anggota guild.

Namun ada juga yang mempunyai pikiran lain seperti ini. _"Boneka itu lucu juga ya! Sebaiknya aku membelikan Asuka boneka seperti itu."_

_"Itu boneka tahun berapa ya? Kok jadul banget?"_

Tapi ada juga yang seperti Bixlow, "All right, Baby's…." lebih tepatnya lelaki bertopeng tersebut, tidak ada komentar sama sekali dengan sebutan keren _'NO COMMENT'_.

* * *

Oke, kita lanjutkan permainan. Dimulai dari Bixlow, atau lebih tepatnya di wakilkan oleh ke lima boneka mungilnya yang mirip totempol tersebut untuk memutar botol kaca tersebut. "Putar..putar.." sahut boneka-boneka Bixlow. "Lakukan… Baby's…" sahut Bixlow, dengan telunjuk mengarah ke depan.

Botolpun diputar dengan lucunya oleh boneka tersebut. Berputar 180o berkali-kali dan terus, hingga putaran menjadi melambat. Mulut botol yang berputar, melewati Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, dan berhenti di… Juvia?

"Eh,, Juvia?" sahut Juvia kebingungan. "Juvia-san, truth or dare?" sahut Wendy yang berada disekitar tempat tersebut. "Juvia memilih truth.." sahut Juvia. "Hum… cukup sulit juga. Kenapa kau memilih pilihan yang sulit gadis air?" sahut Bixlow.. "Sulit…sulitt" ujar para _baby's_nya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung Bixlow. "Hei… Bixlow, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk kau tanyakan…" sahut Ever, lalu Ever mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Bixlow yang tertutup oleh topeng tersebut untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hooo…" sahut Bixlow sambil menepukkan kedua kepalan tangannya, setelah Evergreen membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Hohohoho….." sahut Ever sambil tertawa keras, dan membuka kipasnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Bixlow berdiri, membuat terkejut semua orang, sambil berpose eer…._narsist_ dia berkata. "Nah… Gadis air, sekarang jujurlah seberapa besarnya cintamu kepada pangeran boxer tersebut.."

"APAAAAAAAAAA?" Sahut Gray yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Bixlow. "Ada apa Gray?" sahut Erza yang berada disebelahnya untuk menghalanginya dia akan berkelahi dengan Natsu. "Tentuuu saja,,, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Bixlow." Sahut Gray dengan t-shirt yang tiba-tiba sudah terpasang kembali ditubuhnya. "GRAY…." Sahut Erza dengan _death glare_nya yang sangat legendaris tersebut.

"Pe…perasaan Juvia.. terha..dap G….Gray..sama?" sahut Juvia dengan nada bergetar, wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

Sementara semua perhatian tertuju pada Juvia, disisi lain Gray dan Erza sedang membuka forum di dalam forum. "Gray.. ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya kan aku mengatakannya." Sahut Erza yang memulai forum kecil 2 orang tersebut. "Soal apa?" jawab Gray singkat. "Bahwa kau sudah menyadarinya bukan, perasaan Juvia." Lanjut Erza. Gray, terdiam sama seperti waktu itu. Membuat wajahnya membentuk ekspresi datar yang aneh. "Sekarang, aku minta kau menjawabnya Gray. Paling tidak ceritakan sedikit kepadaku.." Sahut Erza. Gray menghela nafas pelan, "tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan padamu Erza.." sahut Gray, sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba Gray merasakan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa berada di dekatnya. "Gray… Kau menolak… kebaikan hatiku?" sahut Erza dengan _background _gelap dan berpetir di sekitarnya.

"Bu..Bukan.." sahut Gray dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, dan suara terbata-bata…. Namun entah keberuntungan, ataukah hal lain. Inilah yang terjadi….

"BYURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.,,"

Tiba-tiba air bah datang, memenuhi _Guild _"Fairy Tail"… walaupun banjir tersebut tidak setinggi dan sebesar di kota Jakarta, namun cukup untuk menghanyutkan seluruh anggota _guild_.

"Gray… Hentikan Juvia…." Sahut Droy, yang kini sedang didalam pusaran air. "KENAPA HARUS AKU?" Teriak Gray, hingga suara mencapai ke langit biru.

Nah, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi… mari kita mulai di sisi lain saat Gray sedang membuat forum dalam forum dengan Erza.

* * *

"Pe…perasaan Juvia.. terha..dap G….Gray..sama?" sahut Juvia dengan nada bergetar, wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Ukh.. Juvia…Juvia…" Tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu meleleh, atau lebih tepatnya kembali berubah menjadi air. "Juvia… sangat mencintai Gray-sama. Cinta Juvia sebesar seluruh air yang ada dimuka bumi ini." Itu lah yang terjadi, dan tubuh Juvia sudah seutuhnya menjadi air, dan menyebabkan banjir di _guild _tersebut.

* * *

Kini banjir dadakan tersebut sudah surut, namun seluruh anggota _guild _basah kuyup. Yah, kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu seperti Natsu Dragneel yang mempunyai pengering otomatis atau seperti Erza Scarlet yang memiliki 'Sea Empress Armor' tahan air, mungkin juga penyihir air seperti Juvia itu sendiri ataupun Gray Fullbuster penyihir es yang tahan dingin sehingga tidak mungkin akan terkena penyakit masuk angin hanya dengan alasan seperti ini.

Mari kita kesampingkan bagaimana caranya guild tersebut bisa kering, dan keadaan kembali seperti semula seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Kita lanjutkan permainan!

Juvia memutar botolnya, dengan harapan menggebu-gebu didalam hatinya. _"Semoga menunjuk ke Gray-sama."_. Baiklah kita bisa menganggapnya seperti berikut. Agaknya dewi fortuna yang biasanya bersama Posaidon sedang kebetulan melewati Juvia sehingga gadis hujan tersebut tengah dianugerahi keberuntungan. Secara mendadak, seperti ada gaya magnet disekitar tempat tersebut mulut botol kaca tersebut. Sehingga secara aneh mulut botol itu berhenti tepat di depan Gray.

"Ap…aaaa? Tunggu ini pasti kesalahan, botolnya saja berhenti secara aneh." Sahut Gray, sambil menunjuk botol kaca tersebut dengan _topless_ entah sejak kapan. Setelah itu Gray melihat ke arah semua orang, untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

Seperti tim 'Shadow Gear' yang bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa. Raijinsu yang sepertinya sangat mendukung keputusan botol kaca tersebut, seperti yang dikatakan Freed. "Peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

Disisi lain terdapat Strauss bersaudara yang hanya tersenyum pasrah. "Botol itu benar-benar lelaki?" Lalu terdapat tim terkuat Fairy Tail, yang seperti tidak begitu serempak. Natsu yang sama sekali tidak peduli, Wendy dan Lucy yang sepertinya merasa kasihan kepadanya, Happy yang sibuk ingin memberikan ikan kepada Charla, terakhir adalah Erza dengan _death glare_ dan aura pembunuh luar biasa kuat sehingga tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Romeo hanya bisa _sweat drop_, berakhir dengan Gajeel yang mengajak sang _Salamander_ untuk bertarung.

"Gray… Pilihlah truth or dare." Sahut Erza dengan nada menyeramkan. Gray yang hanya bisa ketakutan dan _sweat drop _karena melihat Juvia dengan wajah bersinar-sinar menyilaukan, lebih tepatnya HHC (Harap-Harap Cemas) menjawab. "Dare…" dengan nada lemas.

Erza melirik ke arah Juvia. "Juvia meminta Gray-sama untuk menjawab jujur pertanyaan Juvia". Sahut gadis berambut _navi blue_ tersebut. Ok, kini pria berambut _raven _tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa lari.

"Jadi… Diantara Juvia dan Lyon-sama, siapa yang Gray-sama pilih?" Sahut Juvia dengan nada penasaran. Seketika itu pula Gray membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MEMILIH SIAPAPUN DIANTARA KALIANNNN…." Teriak Gray _frustasi_ dan menyebabkan _CapsLock _author rusak.

* * *

Setelah Gray bangkit kembali dari frustasinya, kini lelaki dengan lambang _guild _didadanya tersebut bersiap untuk memutar botol tersebut. Akhirnya botol tersebut diputar sekenanya, seolah dia sama sekali tidak peduli botol tersebut akan menunjuk kepada siapa. Namun sikapnya langsung berubah saat botol tersebut berhenti pada seseorang yang menarik.

Semua orang memandang lurus kearah mulut botol kemudian melihat ke atas, untuk mengetahui siapakah sedang beruntung kali ini. Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat dua, dengan seekor hewan peliharaan yang bisa disebut anjing atau tidak.

"Plue?" sahut Happy dengan raut muka, amat sangat terkejut atau sebangsa itu. Sementara Plue yang dipanggil tersebut hanya mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Pu..Punn…".

Semuanya memandang Happy dengan _sweat drop _sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sembari itu Lucy hanya tertawa pelan, entah harus tertawa atau yang lain. "Nah Lu-chan, truth or dare?" Tanya Levy, sahabat gadis berambut _blonde _tersebut. "Hum? Truth kurasa." Sahut Lucy sambil bergumam pelan, mengingat sifat Gray yang hanya seperti itu. Namun mampu melelehan hati setiap gadis _fans girl_nya.

Gray yang mendengar jawab Lucy tersebut, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _evil smirk_nya. Sepertinya _lucky_ Lucy dari Heartfillia ini mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif atau semacamnya. "Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk, sangat buruk." Sahut Lucy sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lucy, jawablah dengan jujur…" sahut Gray dengan nada serius membuat Juvia yang melihat hal tersebut menggigit-gigit sapu tangannya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. _"Love rivalll"_ gumam Juvia dalam hati, sementara itu Lucy benar-benar terpojok karena mendapat tekanan yang luar biasa menakutkan itu.

"Lucy, apa saja yang kau ingat saat kau dan yang lainnya mabuk. Saat kita sedang berlatih dipantai untuk persiapan daimantou enbu?" Tanya Gray kepada Lucy. Seketika itu muka Lucy merah padam.

Lucy menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengingat apapun. Tapii…." Sahut Lucy kemudian menghentikan perkataannya. "Tapi?" gumam Mirajane yang rupa-rupanya juga ikut penasaran. Muka Lucy menjadi lebih merah, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. "Levy-chan berkata padaku, kalau aku meminta Natsu untuk menggendongku." Itulah yang terlontar dari mulut seorang penyihir roh tersebut. Raut wajahnya yang manis tertutup oleh rambut depannya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakannya.

"Natsu, apakah itu benar?" Tanya Lisanna untuk memastikannya. Natsu yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Ya begitulah, waktu itu Luce aneh sekali. Dia meminta hal-hal aneh yang lain, selain memintaku menggendongnya untuk mengantarnnya ke kamar mandi." Sahut Natsu masih dengan _pose_ berfikir.

"Lucy waktu itu memintaku untuk mengelus-elus dagunya, lalu dia juga ingin menyuapiku makanan." Sahut Natsu seakan-akan bisa merasakan rasa penasaran yang menghatui setiap orang disitu.

"Wah… Lu-chan.." sahut Levy dengan tersenyum senang, dan juga genit.

"Ekh… aku bukan begitu, AKHHHHHH…." Teriak Lucy _frustasi_ menggantikan Gray, karena bingung harus menjawab apa untuk menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama Lucy di_bully_ akhirnya penyihir pemilik 10 kunci emas tersebut, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara:

Mengambil botol tersebut.

Berteriak seperti ini, "sudahhh,,,, lebih baik kita lanjutkan permainan."

Memutar botol tersebut, tanpa persetujuan yang lain.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan 3 jurus jitu tersebut, Lucy berhenti di_bully_ dan mulai melanjutkan permainan. Setelah tadi bisa disebut keberuntungan, kali ini sebut saja kesialan. Botol kaca tersebut berhenti karena saat itu Cana meletakkan _barrel_ birnya ditanah, sehingga botol tersebut berhenti karena menabrak _barrel_ tersebut.

"Cana?" sahut Lucy.

Charla yang melihat kejadian tersebut, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Apa tak sebaiknya diputar lagi? Itu kecelakaan bukan?"

Namun sepertinya gadis pemabuk terberat di _Fary Tail _tersebut sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kesialan tersebut. "Tidak apa, aku akan melakukannya. Kupilih dare." Sahut Cana sembari berdiri dan menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Lucy berdiri dan mengambil salah satu kunci emasnya. "Hirage, soshikyu no tobira. Gemini.". Setelah Lucy menggunakan sihirnya, munculah asap _mengepul-ngepul_ serta cahaya silau berwarna keemasan.

"Gemi disini…" sahut suara dari dalam asap. "Mini jugaa…" muncul lagi suara dari dalam asap. Setelah asap menghilang muncullah dua roh kembar bernama 'Gemini'.

"Piri-piri…" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan, disertai gerakan yang sama pula.

"Gemini, bisakah aku memintamu berubah menjadi Gildarts?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada memohon.

Gemi dan Mini menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan. "Tentu saja, tapi tidak bisa terlalu lama." Sahut Gemi. Kemudian Mini menambahkan. "Karena kekuatan sihirmu belum cukup untuk mengopi Gildarts dalam waktu lama." Kemudian ruangan tersebut dipenuhi asap _mengepul-epul_ kembali.

"Nah, Cana. Aku minta kamu mengupkap perasaanmu kepada Gildarts, karena dia ayahmu…" sahut Lucy disertai asap yang menghilang, dan munculah Gildarts lebih tepatnya Gemini yang berubah menjadi Gildarts.

"Ayah?" sahut Cana kemudian. Perlahan Cana berjalan menuju dan memeluk Gildarts. Seperti gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga berbeda dengan ayah kandungnya tersebut, tengah mabuk berat.

"Ayah… Aku merindukanmu…" sahut Cana sambil menangis berurai air mata.

Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung _sweat drop_.

"Bohonggg"

"APA?"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Etooo?"

"WHAT DE PAK?"

* * *

Setelah Cana menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada Gildarts bahkan sampai membuat Gemini ketakutan. Kini Cana tengah memegang botol kaca tersebut. "Nah, ayo kita mulai…." Cana memutar botol tersebut sekuat tenaga, bisa dibilang putaran yang kali ini ada putaran terkuat sekaligus tercepat. Tentu saja, lebih membuat orang lain berdebar-debar.

Semua orang yang belum mendapat giliran menelan ludahnya. Karena mereka tahu, jika Cana yang meminta biasanya akan terjadi hal memalukan pada mereka. Namun berbeda dengan yang sudah mendapat giliran, mereka justru penasaran bagaimanakah aksi dari korban selanjutnya dari game ini.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berputar, perlahan tapi pasti putarannya memelan.

Mari kita hitung mundur bersama. "Let's count down."

"3"

"2"

"1"

Mulut botol kaca tersebut akhirnya berhenti di seorang lelaki dengan syal bermotif kotak-kotak seperti syal pak haji. Lelaki tersebut memiliki mata _emerald_ _onix_ yang indah, serta rambut berwarna salmon. Lelaki berjulukan 'Salamander' dengan nama asli Natsu Dragneel tersebut hanya bermuka datar dan berkata, "Aku?"

"Nah.. Natsu, truth or dare?" Tanya Happy, kucing atau exceed kesayangannya.

"Dare.."sahut Natsu. _"Semoga Cana memintaku untuk menghabiskan jatah makanan guild selama 1 minggu."_ Pikir Natsu atau lebih tepatnya harap Natsu.

"Aku memintamu untuk melakukan yang diminta Lucy saat dia mabuk dulu?" Sahut Cana sembari memegang _barrel _bir dihiasi dengan _evil-smirk_ melekat dibibirnya.

"HA?" Sahut Natsu kebingungan.

Lucy yang mendengar hal itu mukanya menjadi memerah. "Tu..Tunggu dulu. Canaa…" sahuy Lucy.

Seketika Erza dengan sigap menahan tubuh Lucy agar tidak bergerak dari tempat tersebut. "Lucy.. peraturan, adalah peraturan." Sahut Erza masih dengan tatapan matanya yang legendaries tersebut, sehingga dengan tatapan matanya sang titania mampu membekukan sang naga, pengendali es, dan seseorang yang memiliki perjanjian dengan roh bintang tersebut.

"Saat Lucy mabuk?" gumam Natsu yang masih kebingungan. "Begitulah, lakukan semua hal yang kau katakan saat Lucy mabuk dulu." Sahut Cana.

Seketika Natsu membalikkan badannya, dan berkata. "Tidak mau…"

"Kamuuu menyukainya…" sahut Happy dengan wajah yang tidak lazim dapat diekspresikan oleh seekor kucing, sembari memutar lidahnya saat mengatakannya.

"NATSSUUUUUUUUUU" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. "Erza aku akan membantumu." Sahut lelaki dengan suara _barotine_ yang khas, yaitu Gray Fullbuster.

"Juvia juga akan membantu." Sahut gadis hujan tersebut. _"Jika Lucy-san berpasangan dengan Natsu-san maka saingan cinta Juvia akan berkurang, dan Gray sama akann…."_ Pikir Juvia dengan segala khayalannya yang biasanya akan memunculkan kerlap-kerlip disana-sini sekaligus dengan latar berwarna merah jambu disertai suara 'WAW' yang sengaja diperdengarkan.

Dalam waktu singkat Gray tiba-tiba memegang pundak Natsu. "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? PERVERT!" teriak Natsu sambil meronta-ronta. "Nah terima hadiahmu flame head." Sahut Gray sambil mendorong Natsu.

Mata Natsu melebar, lelaki pengguna sihir pembantai naga tersebut berusaha mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Disisi lain kita bisa melihat titania sedang menarik sang penyihir roh bintang kehadapan sang naga api tersebut.

"BRUAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK" disertai background bintang-bintang atau semacam itu kita akan mengetahui hal apa yang barusan terjadi.

Berdasarkan, keterangan diatas pasti kalian sudah tau bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara hal yang bertubrukan. Namun jika diperhatikan sekeliling kita bisa melihat hal aneh sedang terjadi.

Muka Gray tiba-tiba memerah. "Maaf, aku mau mencari baju ku dulu."

Erza tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya dari tempat sebelumnya. "Mira… aku mau mengambil misi kelas S."  
"Ano… Lu-chan. Maaf mengganggu." sahut Levy disertai anggukan dari Jet dan Droy.

"Itu… lelaki..lelakiiii." teriak Elfman.

Disisi tim penjaga Laxus. "Laxus bagaimana kalau kita mengambil misi untuk menghacurkan 1 dark guild lagi seperti dulu." Sahut Fried, disertai anggukan dari Bixlow dan Evergreen, akhirnya Raijinshuu tim beserta Laxus meninggalkan _guild_.

"Wahh..wah.." sahut Mirajane dengan tersenyum lebar.

Ada Gajeel dan Lily yang tiba-tiba ingin melakukan training ditempat. Charla yang sibuk menutupi mata Wendy, dan Happy dengan. "Kalian saling menyukaiiiiiiiii"  
Terakhir ada Lisanna, sibuk mencari 'Lacrima' yang dapat merekam sebuah kejadian seperti sebuah video.

* * *

Dibalik semua penjalasan tersebut, kenyataannya hanya 1.

Sepertinya saat diminta melakukan hal yang betul-betul menekan rasa malu dan emosi serta untuk meluapka perasaan mereka. Kedua penyihir dari tim terkuat dari Fairy Tail tersebut melakukan hal yang lebih dari cukup, lebih dari yang diminta.

Sang pembunuh naga mencium sang pemilik 10 kunci emas. Entah bisa disebut kebetulan, ataupun keberuntungan. Namun kejadian ini adalah awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka. Perjalanan kasih sayang mereka sebagai seorang peri. Peri itu memiki ekor, tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Sebuah misteri abadi, dan sebuah perjalan cinta abadi yang akan melewati ruang dan waktu. Serta akan menimbulkan sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa. Karena mereka berdua adalah seorang peri. Peri dengan cinta abadi yang akan menunjukkan jalan cinta orang lain. Namun bagaimana hal tersebut akan terjadi. Itu adalah misteri abadi.

Sebuah cerita di suatu tempat kecil bernama Guild 'Fairy Tail' telah berakhir.

* * *

-OWARI-

Maaf ya agak aneh endingnya. Saya lagi buntet tapi di paksa. So… thank for reading, see in my another story. Bye-bye….

Salam hangat dariku

ini adalah cerita lama yang aku publish kembali, semoga ada yang masih ingat dan menyukainya lagi...


End file.
